A smart card is a device similar in size and appearance to a credit card. Smart cards have embedded therein various electronic devices, such as a microcontroller and random access memory. Smart cards can perform a variety of tasks based to some extent on the identity of the user. For example, smart cards may be used to: control access to parking garages and/or buildings; make available and accessible user information such as biometric information and/or personal medical history; hold and provide personal encryption keys for secure communication; authenticate authorization for the holder to boot and/or use a computer system.
Some computer system purchasers, for example large corporations, demand portable computers, such as laptop or notebook computers, that authenticate the user's authorization prior to allowing the computer system to be used or to boot. Computer system manufacturers have thus implemented smart card reading electronics on the motherboards of portable computers. However, the number of purchasers desiring to use smart card technology in relation to the total number of computers sold is relatively small, and thus the addition of the dedicated smart card reading electronics to the motherboard adds an expense to the computer systems that is not justified in the minds of most consumers.
To address this problem, some computer system manufacturers may provide smart card reading devices in the form of Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard compliant computer cards that may be plugged into PCMCIA slots on the computer system. However, this method of providing the smart card reading technology may be less desirable in the eyes of the consumer as it appears non-permanent. Moreover, PCMCIA slots may have a card ejection mechanism actuated by a button proximate to the aperture in the computer system housing, and therefore a computer system user may inadvertently remove and lose the smart card reading device, thus making it difficult for the user to utilize the computer system.